


Прыгай!

by terminalA



Category: Buddy Strike (Manga)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalA/pseuds/terminalA
Summary: Поцелуй меня так, будто хочешь убить.





	Прыгай!

**Author's Note:**

> бета _suoh, Hiriden  
> написано на Spokon Olympics 2018 для команды Baseball_Team

— Ты не будешь этого делать.

Канаме ухмыльнулся и задрал правую ногу на перегородку.

— Не бойся, Араками, я же не заставляю прыгать тебя.

— Двери, в мире существуют двери, и все человечество ходит в гости через них!

— А как же грабители? — Канаме уселся на перегородку и качнулся.

— Ты идешь меня грабить?

— В каком-то смысле, — улыбнулся он. 

— В каком, интересно, смысле? 

— А тебе все скажи.

Канаме оттолкнулся и прыгнул, перебирая ногами в воздухе.

У Араками сердце чуть не выскочило наружу, он дернулся и едва не шмякнулся за окно сам. Канаме уцепился ладонями за подоконник. Лицо у него было жутко довольное. 

— Помоги!

Араками, пыхтя, потянул его наверх. Они завалились в комнату. Чужое тело прижало к полу, но его тяжесть ощущалась приятно. От Канаме пахло зубной пастой и цветочным кондиционером. Ткань футболки была влажной — наверное, тот только что вышел из душа.

— Привет, — прошептал Канаме. По рукам побежали мурашки.

Араками попытался столкнуть его с себя, но попытка не увенчалась успехом.

— А ты не выглядишь таким тяжелым.

— А ты таким костлявым, — Канаме приподнялся на локтях и заглянул Араками в лицо. Его теплое дыхание щекотало губы. — Ты ел на ужин рыбу?

Он смешно сморщил нос и поерзал. Тело окутало жаром, в животе заискрило, будто туда подкинули петард. Вопрос не требовал ответа, Араками прекрасно это понимал. Он провел рукой выше и погладил голую шею над воротником футболки. Глаза Канаме расширились. Араками ждал, что тот скажет что-нибудь, но тишина все тянулась и тянулась.

Говорить было нечего. День уходил, забирая с собой их последний матч в старшей школе. Третье место — хороший результат — ха-ха, никогда не говорите так тому, кто занял третье место. 

Канаме был мягкий и горячий, прямо как сегодня после игры, когда прижимал Араками к шкафчикам и размазывал слезы о его джерси. Араками хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь, потому что это длилось уже минут сорок. Цепная реакция — стоило успокоиться одному, заводился другой, и первый начинал хлюпать носом снова. И тогда Араками его поцеловал, потому что давно думал об этом и потому, что ожидал удара в лицо или заразительного смеха, хорошая получилась бы драка или шутка. Но Канаме не сделал ни первого, ни второго, он захлопал глазами и ответил:

— Ой. 

«Ой!» 

— Ой, — прошептал Канаме. — Днем в тебе было больше смелости. 

Араками отвернул голову и прикусил палец. Сердце стучало так быстро, что начинало болеть в груди. Он зажмурил глаза и пробормотал:

— Отстань.

— Отстать? — удивленно спросил Канаме. — Мне уйти?

— Ага, обратно в окно.

Канаме ухмыльнулся, с силой сжал бедрами бока и клюнул носом в щеку. Араками сглотнул, повернул голову и уставился глаза в глаза. 

— Когда ты так смотришь, я тебя боюсь.

Канаме хохотнул и прихватил нижнюю губу, показались клыки. Араками закрутило вокруг мысли, как сильно Канаме кусается, нравится ли ему такое, оставляет ли он следы. В мыслях Араками доходил до Китая, с реальностью было похуже. Интересно, сколько они уже лежат вот так в мертвой точке гнетущей неловкости?

— Ты что, умер? — поинтересовался Канаме, склоняя голову на бок.

— Просто думаю, что первый раз всегда такой дурацкий…

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Канаме. — Я не в курсе, у меня никогда не было таких первых разов.

От признания у Араками загорелись уши. Он обнял Канаме двумя руками и осторожно чмокнул в кончик носа. Уже что-то. 

— Так мы пролежим тут до утра.

— Почему я должен начинать? — взвыл Араками.

— Потому что ты это начал?

— Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись! — он крепче сжал его в объятиях, царапнул спину сквозь ткань футболки. Тело ломало как от простуды, или от нее самой — последний матч прошел под дождем.

Канаме наклонился, провел языком по верхней губе Араками, всосал ее и отпустил. Араками застыл каменным изваянием, боясь даже вдохнуть.

— Это был поцелуй, на который нужно было ответить. Эй!

— Ой…

— Ой! 

Канаме снял его руки с себя и сел, скрестил руки, принимая самый обиженный вид. 

— Может, ты вылезешь в окно, залезешь, а потом мы попробуем все сначала?

Брови Канаме поползли вверх, он хмыкнул и двинул бедрами, по телу пробежал колючий ток. Чувствительность Араками перешла все границы разумного, крыша ехала от любого микродвижения. Он расплел руки Канаме и положил их себе на живот. Ехать крышей, так полностью. Жесткие сухие ладони забрались под майку и замерли. 

— Ты должен кое-что сделать.

— М?

Канаме облизал губы и продолжил:

— Ты должен поцеловать меня так, будто хочешь убить.

— Я не очень умею, — попытался отмазаться Араками непонятно зачем. Ведь уже на берегу выяснили, что оба без опыта. Да и откуда ему было взяться. Последние три года все, что они делали — играли в бейсбол. Может, поэтому они оказались в таком положении. Разве мог Араками втюриться в какую-нибудь девчонку, когда девчонки не попадали в его поле видимости совсем. А Канаме попадал, попадал и пропадал оттуда разве что по ночам. 

— Поцелуй меня, — повторил Канаме и наклонился. Его длинная челка защекотала лицо.

Араками приподнялся на локтях и тронул губами чужие губы. Странно, но приятно. Приоткрыл рот, склонил голову вбок, чтобы было удобнее. Дыхание Канаме сбилось, они противно стукнулись зубами. И Араками уже хотел объявить провал, когда Канаме сунул ему в рот язык. И кто еще собирался кого убить.

В паху стало горячо. Вставший член Канаме терся ему о живот. А он-то считал, что от поцелуев быстро встает только в яойной манге. Майка задралась до груди, не сама, конечно, а чьими-то непосредственными усилиями. 

У Араками тряслись руки и все остальное тоже. Паника и возбуждение вели внутри него кровопролитный бой. Канаме ерзал, явно спонсируя возбуждение, и неловко толкался языком Араками в рот. В тишине комнаты его быстрое прерывистое дыхание звучало слишком громко и слишком «все». Член твердел и натягивал ткань домашних брюк.

— Есть предложение, пойти на кровать.

— Нормально, — выдохнул Канаме. — И так…

Широко вылизал свою ладонь и сунул под резинку брюк. Его пальцы обхватили член, размазали вязкую каплю по головке. Араками повело, он изогнулся, касаясь пола одними лопатками, и сжал зубы. Свободной рукой Канаме взял его за запястье и накрыл свой пах. Удивительно, но трогать чужой член, вопреки разным опасениям, было не противно. И когда кто-то трогал твой не противно тоже. 

— Охренительно…

— Нравится? — замер Канаме, сверкая глазами. — Мне тоже нравится. Я иногда представлял, что ты дрочишь мне, когда дрочил себе сам. 

Араками ругнулся. Прямота Канаме резала по живому. Он, конечно, представлял тоже, но ни за что не признался бы в этом так. 

Канаме целовал как попало, но очень заразительно стонал, быстро двигал рукой, медленно толкался бедрами. Араками ловил терпкий запах и до боли жмурил глаза.

— Почему ты не смотришь? — спросил Канаме.

Араками сглотнул, приоткрыл один глаз и почувствовал, будто под ним проваливается пол. Канаме сверкал глазами так, будто что-то замыслил. Он вытащил руку из трусов, сдернул с себя футболку, повозился, перевернулся и, прежде чем Араками успел что-то возразить, провел языком по низу живота.

Араками вспомнил все ругательства и всех богов, и то, как пару раз смотрел в интернете порнушку про минет. Канаме потянул его брюки и трусы вниз, тронул головку губами, языком, снова взял руку и стал дрочить. Араками повторил за ним точь-в-точь. Вылизал нежную солоноватую кожу, попробовал смазку, легко куснул зубами, что, судя по метаниям Канаме, понравилось ему больше всего. 

— Ах, еще, — попросил он. — Сделай так еще.

Араками почувствовал, как теряет связь с реальностью. По подбородку стекала слюна. Канаме толкался глубже, грубее, и сам плотно обхватывал его член губами. Вселенная сузилась до одного только ощущения друг друга. Горьковатой спермы во рту, тихого стона Канаме, горячего пузыря, распирающего изнутри.

— Прыгай, Ре, — прохрипел Канаме.

И Араками провалился в темноту.

Когда он набрался смелости открыть глаза, Канаме еще лежал лицом в пол и тяжело дышал. Араками сел рядом, положил руку на затылок и зарылся в волосы. Канаме вздрогнул всем телом, жалобно попросил:

— Не трогай.

Араками удивился, но руку убрал. Паника было побежденная поднималась с колен.

— Э-э-э, почему?

— Я слишком чувствительный после этого.

— После этого чего? — уточнил Араками.

— После оргазма!

Араками потер щеки ладонями и шлепнул себя несколько раз. 

— Лежи, если нужно. Но может, лучше на кровати?

Канаме продышался, как во время упражнений, и, покачиваясь, сел.

— Не, домой пойду.

Он ткнул пальцем в настенные часы — проклятые свидетели всего происходящего щелкали секундной стрелкой и показывали уже половину двенадцатого. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался.

Канаме распахнул рот и глаза.

— Ого! 

— Ого, — и с каких пор они так часто повторяли фразы друг за другом. — Но ты все же иди. Только через дверь. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Канаме, поднялся на ноги и взлетел на подоконник. Араками бросился к нему, поймал удивленный взгляд, плечо, руку, подол футболки и рухнул за окно. Канаме рухнул следом. Кусты под ними обиженно зашуршали. 

— Теперь ты тоже как грабитель, — заметил он, вытаскивая из волос листву.

— У меня все спят, как я сейчас попаду домой!

Канаме помог ему подняться ткнул пальцем наверх и невозмутимо произнес:

— Прыгай.


End file.
